


Blowing Off Some Steam

by NidoranDuran



Category: Metroid Series, Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Smash Brothers, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Clothed Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Rimming, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5873866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Samus comes home from a bad day, she finds herself lucky to have two people who love her enough to 'help her' out of her bad mood. Commission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blowing Off Some Steam

From the second Samus walked into her apartment, it was obvious that she had not had a very good day, as far as days went. The bounty hunter was very physical in her mannerisms, whether in her cumbersome and deadly power armour or, as she was that afternoon, in an orange crop top and shorts. Link and Peach both perked their heads up from their position of insufferable cuddling down on the floor in front of the couch amid all of the blankets and pillows that the princess had insisted they lie atop as they snuggled up for some TV time. They couldn't not be drawn to the way that each step Samus took even sounded frustrated. “Move over,” she said, giving neither of her lovers much time to actually really move before she just flopped down between the two of them.

Samus almost never voluntarily ended up in the middle. Most of the time, it was Peach dragging both Link and Samus down to be on either sides of her. The princess seemed happiest in between the roommates-turned-lovers, who save for a little awkward embarrassment from Samus, who wasn't even fully certain yet how to handle a relationship with one person let alone two, hardly minded their friend who never seemed to go back to her own place being involved very much. But this time, Samus was in a state of frustration so abysmal that she found herself not even caring about the usual embarrassments from the doting, endless affection Peach usually showered upon her as she sought not only it, but the more steady and firm support of Link on her other side as well.

"That bad?" Link asked, putting an arm behind Samus's shoulders and holding her tightly. Samus's head leaned down onto his shoulder in turn, which was when he knew that it had indeed been that bad; while Link was usually a man of few words, Samus was the sort to sometimes say nothing at all, owing to how long she had often spent in near-total isolation. "Ouch."

"Is there anything we can do to cheer you up?" Peach asked, leaning against her girlfriend, getting very handsy and affectionate as she pressed kisses into Samus's cheek. Link was the emotional support, the listener and advice-giver, but Peach's manner of cheering people up, of just showering them with love and affection until their dispositions brightened up, proved just as helpful to Samus on most days; the combination of the two of them was even better. "Sweets? Snuggles? Giving you control of the remote all night while we snuggle you and feed you candies like we're your royal servants?"

Samus blushed as Peach's overbearing and intensely affectionate means of helping left her shivering a little. She wasn't used to it all yet, to the amount of physical contact that came with their relationship. She loved it, of course, and were she uncomfortable they would have pulled away without having to be told twice, but it was such a powerful and confusing contrast to the isolation she was so used to, the cold silence of just her in her ship, where warmth really only meant blankets. But here, she had two warm bodies pressing against her, and the blankets all about them paled in comparison to what leaning against Link would do to her external temperature. "If I'm being honest," she said, "The only thing that might make me feel better is viciously riding someone's face until I work through my aggression."

It was Peach's turn to blush as her lips pursed tightly together, the princess used to the occasional bursts of uncouth language that her space-faring girlfriend had picked up over the course of what she understood to be a profession that involved visiting a great many scummy, vulgar places. But still, the direct, frank, and lewd way in which she expressed a possible solution left her shivering a little. But at the same time, she didn't want to tell her to watch her language, especially in the ill mood she was already in after her day. So instead she just kept quiet,, one hand reaching to stroke Samus's hair as she looked to Link for a hopeful offer of aid.

"Promise not to go so hard enough I'm afraid of having a black eye this time, and you can work it out with me," Link offered. He understood that level of frustration, and it wouldn't have been the first time he'd helped Samus out through something like that, but his warning was a stark reminder that she not go too far in her venting. Link could handle rough--certainly much better than Peach could--but Samus sometimes didn't have too great a handle on her superhuman strength.

Looking up in surprise at that offer, Samus was caught off guard by a sudden kiss from her boyfriend, making her eyes go wide and her nerves flare up. There were a lot of different forms of awkward nervousness for a Samus completely out of her depth and still trying to feel her way around this whole relationship thing, and with the conversation in the very blunt and lurid state it was in at that moment, her gut instinct was just to go with it. Her hands reached for Link, body pulling up off of his and pushing him back against the front of the couch, pressing against him with enough force for his head to lean back against the cushion in the process. As if he knew exactly what she had in mind, Link's hands ran down her body, getting into the band of her orange shorts and pushing them down her body, fingers pushing into her sides and incredibly firm ass cheeks on the way there. Her hips wiggled to help her get out of them as her hands went then to his shoulders and she was pushing herself up, getting into position.

Link leaned his head back and ready as Samus climbed onto the couch and straddled his face, his nose rubbing into the patch of blond hairs atop her puffy mound as his tongue took a firm drag up the slick entrance before him. Which only made Samus moan harder as she reached for the top of the couch, grabbing onto it for leverage as her weight shifted forward and she bore down heavily upon him. This was the important, tension-relieving part of riding his face until she got over her pissy mood; getting eaten out was nice, but sitting on Link's face and fucking herself on his tongue was the real solution to her woes. But thankfully, Link excelled in few areas more than in being able to keep up with her.

Hands grabbed at Samus's ass, squeezing the taut cheeks tightly as he pressed forward even with how much her weight was shifted toward his face. A skilled, nimble tongue dragged along her exterior, licking with firm excitability along every fair inch of Samus's plump labia, up to her aching clit and then down her slit. His technique was the easiest possible way to get Samus soaked, and her hips began to move against his tongue, grinding along it and urging him on harder. "That's the spot," she moaned, her free hand reaching down into his dirty blond hair and holding on tightly. As reserved and restrained as Samus often was--as someone had to be, in a three-way relationship with Peach--even the lightest taste of sexual excitement could draw her out of her shell and into something a little more primal. Especially when she had things to work through with the help of Link's skilled tongue.

Peach had intended to just sit there patiently and watch as Samus worked through all of her frustrations, but she did not make a very good voyeur. Everything excitable and overbearingly physically affectionate about Peach left her almost incapable of just watching, as hot as the two gorgeous physical specimens that Samus and Link were going at it proved to be. The way that Samus's hips moved sensually against Link's face, her taut ass waving about as his fingers dug into the flesh... It was too much to bear, especially when she looked down to find a growing, tenting bulge in Link's thighs where his erection was getting the better of him. With a lick of her lips, the princess leaned forward and decided to start dialing up the heat. Her hands grabbed at Link's thighs, pulling them quickly down his thighs before she decided that was a good enough length down to get what she needed done.

Link groaned into Samus's pussy as he felt a hand gripping his cock, the dainty and incredible soft touch that was undeniably Peach's. He groaned and shivered a little, hips jostling about as he spread his legs and shifted his posture a little, sticking himself outward more so that Peach could get to him. Whatever his royal girlfriend had in mind for him couldn't distract from his task at hand as he focused on the task before him, gripping Samus's ass harder, squeezing her firm cheeks as he buried his face harder into her snatch and sought to devour her, helping away all of her troubles. Peach being incapable of holding back or keeping her hands to herself was as predictable as could be, but he didn't want to let that interfere with the pressing matter at hand of helping Samus deal with her frustrations.

The way that Link doubled down on his efforts couldn't have been a coincidence; he was making up for something. A look over Samus's shoulder gave the bounty hunter a view of her impatient girlfriend bunching up her dress and trying to pull her panties off, and she knew exactly what Peach was going for, but the fact that Link was working harder as a result left her purring and smiling, glad that he wasn't going to be taking the lazy way out and focusing too much on what was going on below the belt. His fingers squeezed and pressed against her skin, making her squirm as his tongue pushed its way inside and began to lick her deep and fast, making Samus give up that last bit of restraint she still had left, howling and twisting in mad delight.

With Peach's panties around her ankles and Link's thick, long, aching cock exposed, the princess had a simple course ahead of her. She sank down in his lap happily, holding onto her dress to keep it up as she made her way down with surprising precision. She couldn't see it with the mess of ruffly pink covering his lap, but she made ti down on her first go, a surprising eye for distance that nobody could fully explain given the way she was usually so excitable and easily carried away. But there she was, sinking down into Link's lap with a swiftness and precision that left her sitting down on his cock, taking him balls deep inside of her and whining excitedly as she did so. It was a wonderful feeling for both knight and princess, and even with Link trying his best to keep his attention on Samus, his hips squirmed about in a way that said he couldn't fully help himself.

But Peach had other ideas, and would not have appreciated the way her lovers wrote her joining in the matter off as simple 'impatience'. Her hands joined Link's on Samus's taut cheeks and pulled them aside, revealing to her excited eyes the bounty hunter's gorgeous, puckered back door, which she gladly buried her face forward into, moaning as she nuzzled against the firm, muscular cheeks and stuck her tongue out far. It took its first quick little lick up the cleft of Samus's ass, and she gave the space-faring blonde something to moan and twist over, shocked by the sudden presence of the tongue behind her and Peach's unexpected joining in.

"Ngh, that's amazing," Samus moaned, eyes going wide as she let go of the couch and reached her hand back, gripping the back of Peach's head and pulling it closer in. "And here I thought you just wanted to get some while I had my fun. I'm sorry for doubting you, Peach." She panted, looking down at Link as she tightened her grip on his head in turn, suddenly treated to an amazing double devouring. Link still dutifully lapped at her pussy, giving her everything she had sought as she sat on his face, pinned it down to the edge of the couch cushion, her strong thighs coming to clench against either side of his head to pin it there, while Peach's tongue encircled her puckered rim with a slow and loving focus that, unexpected as it was, drove her utterly wild. She couldn't believe what she was suddenly on the receiving end of, but she wanted more.

"I love you too, Samus," Peach said with a teasing edge to her voice, giving the muscular cheek a quick slap as her tongue took a quick drag from the bottom of her cheeks all the way up to the small of her back, where she gave a little kiss before digging back in to get to her wrinkled hole once more. The sensitive pink flesh always proved a sensitive spot that Samus didn't give very much attention or thought to, anal being something that she seemed almost too embarrassed to ask for and admit to liking that much, but once the royal tongue was pushing against her hole, trying to slowly tease it open with her slick and squirming tip, Samus was a woman possessed. The mad motion of Samus's hips grinding her dripping pussy against Link's mouth gained a back-and-forth motion to try and urge Peach's tongue inside of her even tighter hole.

But the princess wasn't as good at Link at shifting her focus. She lacked his principled ability to drown out everything but the task at hand, and she had to split her attention between eating her girlfriend's ass, and riding her boyfriend's cock. She did her best to do both, but only one of those tasks proved a dizzying experience. Link's incredible dick was a sight to behold, and something even better experienced with the sense of touch, filling her pussy up and giving her the sensation of fitting him like a glove. She moaned and shuddered as she started to bounce atop his cock, not at all surprised when Link moved a strong, capable hand down to her hip to help guide her, given the fact she had Samus's ass well in hand, quite literally.

Link didn't feel like he was in 'the middle' of their affection, given the fact that Samus was being eaten out from both ends, not to mention the way that everyone was touching everyone. He didn't quite see having two girlfriends as a chance for never-ending threesomes, and even now with the gorgeous blonde princess riding his cock, as much as he savoured the tight sensation of her slick pussy clenching down on his shaft, not to mention the way her hips came down against his body again and again in her fervid, excitable rush for pleasure, he made sure that he was putting more energy to Samus than to her, licking deep and steady into the trembling pussy of the woman sitting upon his face and riding out her aches atop his face. It was a wonderful sensation, an addictive thrill that formed the reason he had offered himself up as tribute in the first place; the stacked bounty hunter humping his face and moaning as she did was the kind of selflessness someone could get selfish over.

Holding onto the heads of both her lovers, Samus was left to linger in the incredible sensation of being tonguefucked from both ends. Link's steady, fervid licking of her pussy conveyed someone with an almost canine hunger throwing himself just as eagerly into being ridden and dominated as she was to ride and dominate. But from behind, Peach provided something else, a steady and poised affection, with the precision that Link in his thirst lacked, as her tongue wriggled its way deep into her ass, spreading saliva all about and having a grand time burying her face into those incredible cheeks. Peach was almost complimenting Samus on her ass, and it was when she put her tongue to work at worshiping that behind that Samus really felt the truth behind those compliments and knew that it was as sincere as could be. It was when the two met each other, the incredible feeling of being eaten out in both holes, that Samus was truly lit up.

Pulling up Peach's skirt, Link gave his royal girlfriend's ass a hard slap as his hips thrust upward, and he showed Peach that eagerness was nothing in the face of good core strength. Peach yelped and whimpered into Samus's ass as she was bounced atop Link's cock, his hips thrusting upward with pure savagery and subjecting her to something nice and rough. Not as rough as a superhuman bounty hunter pushing herself with all of her strength against his face with the intent to be forceful, rough, and really work out her issues, but rough enough for the delicate pink princess to definitely feel wasn't quite the normal fare. Even if it was giving her the taste of something even harsher and a simmering desire to be pinned against a wall and truly fucked senseless some time; Link and Samus seemed to always hold back with her a little, and if she had it her way, then one day Peach would find herself between both of them and giving the rough fuck of a lifetime. Not that today seemed the day to make such requests.

Link was caught in a pretty damn good position, admittedly, with Samus's pussy quivering against his tongue, her nectar dripping down his chin as she proved wetter and messier with each passing moment, while Peach's own pussy clenched tightly around his dick, her steady bounces inciting enough sweet friction that he wasn't even sure he would be able to outlast Samus, even with the double-ended eating out she was on the lovely receiving ends of. It felt incredible, and he took big squeezes at both girlfriends' asses, savouring the differences between Samus's firm, muscular tautness and Peach's plump, cake-induced softness. They both provided such starkly different and yet very, very wonderful sensations for him to sink his grip into, and it encouraged both his tongue and hips onward excitedly in the process.

Fortunately for Link, Samus was still one step ahead of him, and the incredible treatment she was suddenly receiving caught up rapidly with her, left her dizzy and unable to hold back. Not that she would have had any goddamn intention to, given the fact that she was doing this to work through her tensions, not to take even more tensions onto herself. She screamed and twisted and bucked, pushing her weight down hard against Link's lips as she came. Her spine arched and her head rolled back as she tugged at handfuls of hair, letting out every noise that wanted to come out as she embraced the catharsis of release and the rush of sorely-needed positive emotions that would grant her the relief she sought. Chemical rushes replaced her frustrations with calm and happiness, and she was left to go limp, still straddling Link's head on the edge of the couch as their tongues continued to madly worship her ass and pussy.

Link and Peach didn't take much longer, especially the Hylian, who had the thrill of drinking down Samus's rush of nectar and feel her weight driving against him, tickling every submissive urge within him, even if he remained firmly a switch in this situation. Peach's vaginal walls clamped down so needily around his cock as she bounced, her whines becoming louder and higher in pitch as she reached her peak, a peak only sweetened as Link's cock throbbed and jerked inside of her, erupting without warning and flooding her with the searing warmth of his cum, coming out in hot spurts that left her body surging with desire. She shook and bounced hard in his thrusting lap as she buried her face deep into the cheeks and ate Samus's ass harder than ever, even as Samus was coming down from her own climax.

But once the other two had had their fill, everyone settled down. Peach removed her head from its enviable place buried in Samus's ass, and in turn the bounty hunter rolled off of Link's head and slumped back down onto the mess of pillows and blankets they'd set up on the floor. She was breathless and trembling, but significantly happier than she had been when she walked in, purring as she slipped down into Peach's arms, resting her head this time against her girlfriend's shoulder. Link followed, leaning against her as the two remained in awkward states of half-dressed, with Link deciding to just kick his tights off altogether to get to them.

"Feeling better?" Peach asked, kissing Samus's forehead as she put an arm around her and rubbed slowly, savouring the way that Samus came at her for affection. Even if the bounty hunter wasn't always too clear on things like this and often held back, when she did go in for such affection, it was a consistent treat.

"Much better." Samus closed her eyes and put her arms around both lovers. "Although..."

"Although what?" Link kissed her cheek as he draped an arm loosely around her front, going around her waist and pulling her more firmly against his body.

"If I said that I still had a little frustration to work out and needed to go for another round, would either of you complain?" Samus gave Peach a playful little smirk, a coy bite of her lip, and in return she watched the princess's face light up in pride at her girlfriend's playful question.


End file.
